Tell Me the Truth
by blondeexxxlovesxxxparamore
Summary: Sarah is adopted and she thinks her family doesn't love her- that no one loves her. What will Anthony Madson have to say to her when he reveals his secret? More important, what is her reponse?


**Ok so this is another of my one-shot stories.  
I might continue and I might not.  
Let me know if you have ideas or want to write a part for this story.  
[Based On Twilight]**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Twilight.**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I was running away, again. I couldn't stand that family they put me in. They were cruel and so not me. To everyone else, they were a perfect happy family. Problem was they were not my family. Unless you count Foster family as a family, I don't. I had finally gotten to Washington Park and sat down in the cold, wet grass. I keep wishing, I could find a place were I belong. Most of my life's horrific story began when I was born. My mother not wanting me and not having a father, they say he went missing when I was born.

It was now dark and I had been sitting here for hours just thinking. I looked at my watch. It read 11:59 p.m. One minute until I turned seventeen. Just then, I heard a ruffle of leaves behind me. I turned and saw no one there. There was a sudden guest of wind.

"Anothony Madson, don't even think about it." I replied.

"Hey Sarah," I heard the voice coming from my right and I turned to face him. He had dark brown almost black hair, a fair face, with gorgeous, dark brown eyes. "Run away again?" He asked me.

"Yeah, they just don't understand that…well I can't explain it." I replied looking down.

"I can. I understand what your going through," Anothony said, making me look at him. I didn't say anything. "Come with me, there's some place I want to show you. It might help." I hesitated as he helped me up. I grabbed my bag and followed him to his car… were it came from I had no idea.

After driving for God knows how long, I noticed we were driving on a trail into a forest. "Were are we going?" I finally asked.

"Don't worry, its just around this corner." He replied going around the last corner. The house was amazing, well to me at least. It kind of reminded me of those old, spooky, Victorian houses. It was about three stories and I noticed some of the shutters were missing. Bits of wood were scattered all over the porch as we arrived. I wonder by who… or what? He showed me the outside of the house first. The color was an astonishing pale white, cream. There was also lots of detail and carvings indented around the boarder.

"What's this?" I asked pointing to one of the carvings. It was a woman with medium length hair, and almond shaped eyes, kind of like mine…

"Just an old story. You know, she lived in this house," Anothony said.

"oh," was all I said, as he led the way toward the door. "Does anyone live here now?" I asked, just now noticing lights were on inside.

"yeah," he said leading me inside.

The living room was huge, and just like the outside. Dark, but is was not the same color. It was more of a dark green gray, and there were candles all around the dimly lit room. The one thing that suck out to me, was this. There was meeting going on, a meeting that felt and looked familiar. A meeting of Vampires.

"What is this all about?" I asked. I was really curious as to why he was leading me here. To a house full of vampires.

"I have a secret to tell you Sarah."

"Ok, that is fine. I am really good at keeping secrets."

"Are you sure you won't freak out and run away screaming?"

"I promise," I grabbed his hand in both of mine, "You can tell me anything. You know that right, Anthony?"

"Yeah. But lately I haven't been so sure of who to trust."

"Anthony, I have something to tell you too. And I'm going to tell you now so maybe you'll trust me a little more."

"Ok, what do you want to tell me?"

"I realy like you . And I trust you with my life and I want you to trust me to. I would rather die than tell anybody anything you didn't want me to tell them."

"I am a vampire"


End file.
